


One Thing

by space0bongo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance, one thing aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: A place to put all my canonverse and possibly canonverse drabbles. They're unconnected and some are probably AU by now.





	1. Bellamy Kills a Man

**Author's Note:**

> You might have seen some of these before if you follow me on Tumblr.

Bellamy was nine years old the first time he pulled a man off his mom. He had just returned home from school to find Octavia cowering under the table, and his mom being raped on top. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen her having sex (living in such close quarters it was impossible to avoid it) but it was the first time he’d ever seen her not in control of it. Instinctively Bellamy picked up the scissors from the table and stabbed the guy in the closest body part he could reach (his neck).

It was only later as their neighbours helped dispose of the body (it was going to get incinerated then sold to the Solar Fields as ‘pot ash’; the credits would feed the entire neighbourhood for a week. They looked after their own on Factory) that he realized what he’d done.

“You protected us.” His mother told him sternly when he began to cry and his hands trembled against his will. “You’re the man of the house. It’s what men do Bell, they protect their own.”

“Here take this it’ll help,” Mr Khan from the quarters next door tried to give him a sip of moonshine but his mom pulled Bellamy away.

“He needs to learn.” She shakes him hard enough to hurt. “You didn’t do anything wrong Bell. Repeat after me.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” He says faintly and whimpers when she slaps him with her free hand.

“Louder.”

“I didn’t.” He gasps a breath. “I didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the man of the house. I protect my own.”

-/-

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Octavia's First Crush

She’s not his type,” Octavia shrugs when one of the guys jokes about Bellamy and Clarke.

“Er I’m pretty sure Clarke Griffin is everybody’s type.” Jasper grins. Monty rolls his eyes.

“And I’m pretty sure I know my brother,” Octavia crosses her arms across her chest. “He doesn’t go for blondes.” She scowls at Jasper when he snorts up his sip of moonshine. She turns to Monty. “He doesn’t!”

"No offence but your brother kinda goes for anything that moves," Monty says quietly, worriedly, his ears reddening in the way they do when he's realised something uncomfortable or inconvenient. Octavia blushes to the roots of her hair.

"Not everything," She says reluctantly. The 'not me' is unsaid but Monty seems to hear it anyway as he reaches out to hold her hand. Next to them Jasper looks very confused but there is no way in Hell Octavia's ever going to explain any of this out aloud so he can just suck it.

* * *

 


	3. Chocolate

Bellamy tastes chocolate for the first time in a bunker by the sea. they’re hiding from the AI. He, Clarke, and nearly eight others crammed into a space meant to hold three.

Clarke finds the chocolate inside a dusty cupboard, in a metal can with a plastic lid that has to be pried off with a knife it’s so tight. But a good thing about that he supposes is that the powder isn’t spoiled, and so when she doles a little out in everybody’s palms so they can taste it Bellamy tips it into his mouth.

He doesn’t like the taste, pulls a face in fact, but then he has never had much of a sweet tooth. Clarke he notices doesn't take any at all.

"I already know I don't like chocolate," She says with a wan smile.

* * *

 


End file.
